A World of Glitz and Glamour
by The Lovely Psyche
Summary: Welcome to a world of glitz and glamour, where the DSL Daters were history, the Pretty Committee were legends and now... a new group of girls are ready to take over the thrones of BOCD.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the world of glitz and glamour, where the DSL Daters were history, the Pretty Committee were legends and now… a new group of girls are ready to rule the scene of BOCD. Fill out the application and you might be well on your way to becoming a member of the hottest, coolest, richest and most popular girls of BOCD.

* * *

**

**Name:**

**Clique Rank: **(Alpha, Beta, etc) *Note: ranks are subject to change. Ex. If you put down beta, there is a chance I might bump you up to alpha.

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Favorite Designer: **(Just one or two, please)

**Extracurriculars:**

**IM screenname: **

**Favorite Makeup Line:**

**Preferred Clique Name: ***Note: This is required. I'm giving you a few choices, either pick one or come up with one, please :)

* * *

***Note: When filling out the application, please delete all ***Note:'s **and fill in your own answers. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Clique name choices:**

**1. The It Girls**

**2. Chic Clique**

**3. Pretty Little Devils**

**4. Devious Devils (or Dazzling?)**

**5. Glamour Society**

**6. Glitz Angels

* * *

**

**If it's none of the above, please come up with one on your own. :D

* * *

**

**Submit! Submit! Submit!**

**-The Lovely Psyche**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok y'all, I'm only accepting five girls ** out of all the girls that have been sent to me, sorry! And I've narrowed it down to these five. **

* * *

1. Charlotte Galles (Alpha)

2. Lily Hamilton (Beta)

3. Kara Tanner

4. Spencer Green

5. Alyss Kim

* * *

**The Queen Bee**

After a whirlwind summer of hawt French hotties, cute chic Parisian boutiques and those delicious _baguettes_, **Charlotte Galles **is ready to take on her final year at the prestigious BOCD. She's the ultimate alpha with the entire school at her fingertips, ready to serve their queen with a single snap of her manicured fingers as well as her clique of beautiful, glamorous and stylishly-cool girls that follow her wherever she goes. She's undeniably pretty with her light-brown ringlets, stunning green eyes and flawless tan from her summers. She's an experienced actress, starring in quite a few movies and attending one of the most expensive and exclusive acting school that Westchester has to offer. Charlotte's the girl who gets everything she wants and whenever she wants it. She might be a total 10 but what happens when her crush seems to have his eye on another certain someone?

**The Golden Princess**

If Charlotte was the worshiped queen of BOCD, then **Lily Hamilton **is definitely everybody's favorite princess. Every school has that one girl who all the boys adore, who parties every night and somehow dances her way around authority figures. With her buttery golden curls, sparkling Tiffany-box blue eyes, sun-kissed skin and a heart-shaped angelic face, she's a younger and prettier version of the infamous Skye Hamilton herself and the epitome of every boy's secret dream. Being the sister of one of BOCD's most famous alphas has always worked in Lily's favor. She's got her sister's love for flirtation and fun with the guys as well as a history of being a former DSL Dater herself. However, this picture-perfect princess knows everything and anything as well as having the ability to cause the equivalent of a gossip tsunami in the middle of the school cafeteria. Watch out girls, this girl's been known to snatch your boyfriend of two years and have him wrapped around her pinky in a matter of seconds.

**The Image of Perfection**

She's smart, cool, pretty _and_ popular. What's not to love? With her perfectly pale blonde straight hair that extends almost all the way to her waist, icy blue eyes and perfect 10 body, **Kara Tanner** is one of the hottest, coolest and most envied girls at BOCD. She's another beautiful chick that makes up the glamorous clique that rules the school. She's academically brilliant, with perfect scores on her tests, the teacher's favorite and a spot secured for her in Harvard. Her top priority is keeping her stellar grades and getting into the best school America has to offer. She's the logical brain of her clique, the girl that keeps everyone from being expelled, especially from Lily's crazy stunts like sneaking into the roof of a hotel and crashing the junior end-of-the-year party of Westchester High last year. She's considered a goody-goody and brainiac by her besties but what exactly is this girl hiding? Nothing's for sure except for one thing, Kara is hiding something, something _big_.

**The Sporty Chick**

Looking like she came straight out of the glossy pages of Sports Illustrated, **Spencer Green **is a complete jock through and through. She's the captain of BOCD's lacrosse team as well as their star player. Her curly red hair is usually tamed into two tight French braids to keep out her way as she charges up and down a field or simply loose around her shoulders on a regular school day. Her lightly tanned face is sprinkled with freckles like rainbow frosting on a cupcake and her greenish-gray eyes are definitely unique among the female population of BOCD. She's pretty, cool and sporty – making her definite "yes" for all the boys of BOCD, but what happens when she develops a crush on a boy who her own alpha has been crushing on? And what happens when rumors reach her that said boy liked her back?

**The Energetic Pixie**

With her tiny frame, choppy black hair and endless stream of energy, **Alyss Kim** is the bubbly butterfly that skips all around the school. Girls love her, boys think of her as a little sister and she's just all-around adorable. She's a runner, with her petite frame and wiry muscles and has shocked boys with her speed and skill on the track. With her choppy black hair that just reaches her shoulders and amber-hazel eyes that contradict her Asian heritage, Alyss is usually described as "cute" or "pretty", never "gorgeous" or "hot" much to her annoyance. She's always got her dazzling smile and on her face hasn't got a care in the world. She's the one's who's always ready to assist her partner-in-crime, Lily on whatever new crazy stunt Lily's got planned. Alyss is always up and ready for everything although she is considered the most innocent of all her besties. While Charlotte and Lily had kissed countless boys, Alyss is still considered a lip-virgin herself. Maybe this year, she'll find that special someone? Who knows?

* * *

**Sorry to those of you who weren't picked, and I'd be using the characters as minor characters too though! (:

* * *

**

**Clique name! Well I'm really quite torn between these two:**

**The Style Society (***Note: credit to LoveroftehRain!) and **Pretty Little Devils **

**Here's a task to the girls who have been accepted, pick one! Pretty Little Devils? Or The Style Society?

* * *

**

**And as for HARTs, yes they would be much appreciated if you would like making one. Here's a quick form. They're not required but someone had asked about that... and I thought, "Why not?"**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Sporty? (If yes, specify which):**

**Family:**

**Any girl they might have a crush on?: ***Note**: **I might, or might not go with it

**IM screenname:**

**BOCD?: ***Note: All clique girls are in the 8th grade to make things easier… but they could be from different places like Dune or Landon.

* * *

**First chapter is currently in progress! (:**

**-The Lovely Psyche**


End file.
